


Clam-Baked Summer

by Arctic_Tooth



Category: Yotsuba to! | Yotsuba&!
Genre: Gen, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic_Tooth/pseuds/Arctic_Tooth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuuka Ayase is bored out of her gourd on one summer day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clam-Baked Summer

Fuuka rolled off her bed, bored as all hell. It was summer so she didn't have any school. She had no friends other than Miss Stake, but she went off to Hokkaido for the summer. Fuck my life, she moaned internally.

She plopped on her chair in reverse. She fiddled with an undershirt and panties. Her A/C wasn't on, but it wasn't that hot out. Resting her chin on the back she noticed that Mr. Koiwai was washing his car. Fuuka always liked watching him. She had no clue why. It certainly wasn't for his rugged looks. His aesthetics? Probably not. His parenting skills? Doubt it.

Her hand unconscious started to rub her cunt. She hadn't done this in a while, but the pleasure soon reminded her. Her juices stained her crotch. She pulled the crotch aside and prodded her hole. Her moans become more incessant, trying not to alert the Ayase household to what she was doing. Her middle finger slipped inside and she pumped harder. She hiked her shirt over her bra-less breasts and started tweaking and kneading her boobs.

Fuuka couldn't help but grunt loudly. Her slipped another finger in and bucked her hips in tangent. Her thumb twirled her clit. She sense her climax peaking, making her actions rougher and her moans more sensual. “Oh, god...ho god...mmmmh! I'm going to cum...Koi—“

Her door opened flew open and Fuuka jarred back into reality. The shock made her fall ass-first onto the floor. She looked behind her to discover that Yotsuba was the intruder. Shit! I hope she didn't see anything.

Yotsuba walked right up to her. She looked around expecting to find something.

“Can I help you, Yotsuba?” Fuuka asked.

“What were you playing with?”

Fuuka's heart skipped a beat. “N-nothing. Why do you ask?”

“You sounded happy.”

Fuuka placed her hand on Yotsuba's shoulder. “Sometimes, older people like to do...things that younger people shouldn't. It's one of those perks of growing up.”

Yotsuba didn't seem to understand what she meant, but this was boring her more. Yotsuba left and Fuuka noticed a stain on her shoulder. She looked at her hand and noticed that she had just consoled her with her masturbation hand.

“Uhh...let's hope Mr. Koiwai won't notice that.”


End file.
